


《 Un baiser français est le meilleur baiser! | GIGN Inserts. 》

by pupkin_assassin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Autumn Fluff, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Hurt, Julien the BAB with a bab, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Spring fluff, Summer Fluff, Team bébé is now the Reader, Wedding Fluff, only in some chapters, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupkin_assassin/pseuds/pupkin_assassin
Summary: Baguette squad.The title translated just says "A French kiss is the best kiss!"(NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS)





	《 Un baiser français est le meilleur baiser! | GIGN Inserts. 》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHAH THE BAB HAS A BAB

Julien marveled at his fiancée, blue eyes never leaving his small daughter latched and feeding off of her mother. Occasionally, his wide eyes would drift up to Y/n, face awestruck when she'd give him a simple smile.

"How...?" He mumbled, wanting to say more but too mind boggled at the pro-creation resting and suckling on Y/n's teat in content. Y/n would just laugh lightly, sometimes forgetting Julien had been deployed and missed the birth of their daughter.

"Julien, she's just a baby. Would you like to hold her when she's done?" Y/n asks, eyes falling to her greedy child. Julien looked down as well, gently brushing his fingers across her forehead, jerking it back when she shifted. Y/n assured him she's just fussy when interrupted during a meal and he hadn't hurt her.

"Oui, I would love to, ma chérie." He answered, hesitantly reaching out to brush the dark black locks of hair the infant had seemed to grow in a short amount of time, only being a month old. She was so small, Julien wondered how she'd ever grow from being this small, it was hard to picture. Lost in thought of his daughter growing up, he didn't realize said child was finished eating and had already been burped over her mother's shoulder onto a towel. He squinted, remembering he never knew why people would have a towel over their shoulders until this moment.

"Sugar? Julia is finished," Julien sat up, listening to Y/n as she showed him how to hold her while smiling over the name he had chosen four months into Y/n's pregnancy, of course he'd simply name her after himself if she came out a boy.

"The crook of your elbow, honey. Not your shoulder." he nodded, situating his daughter in his hold before resting back against the pillows carefully, Y/n joining him after throwing the towel in the hamper and fixing her clothes. Resting comfortably against his side, one arm supporting herself, the other caught in Julia's tiny hands, Y/n watched her fiancé and child interact for the first time. Sure, she was upset and angered when he wasn't there for them, but learned to accept it considering his line of work. She was happy now that he'd received a two month vacation to spend some time with the two from Six herself in a form of apology and congratulatory.

The three sat in silence for awhile, before a small yawn from Julia interrupted it. Both parents chuckle, before Y/n takes the girl to bed, tucking her in, in the next room over.

 

Julien had woke with a start at the shrill cry of his daughter, eyes flitting around the dark room, the warmth of Y/n soon leaving his side as she went to retrieve and find the problem of Julia's crying. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, Y/n and himself having kicked the sheets and duvet around in their sleep to the foot of the bed, and stood up to stumble around in the dark. Hands reaching out to find his way out of the room and down the hall to Julia's, shielding his eyes from the light that Y/n had flicked on. Rubbing his eyes to help adjust and wake up, he spotted Y/n cradling Julia in her arms, rocking her back and forth, cooing gently as the crying stopped.

"Just a dream, little one. It's not real," Y/n shushes, stifling her yawn as Julien sauntered over, peering over her shoulder in worry, seeing the fear stricken face of his daughter just woken from a nightmare. He frowned and wrapped his arms around Y/n, pulling the woman out of the room with infant in hand, flicking the light off. Before Y/n could question him, Julien spoke lowly.

"I don't like the look she has, she will be sleeping with us. Elle ira beaucoup mieux avec nous que seule." He whispered the last part in his native tongue, one arm around Y/n's waist, his other guiding the three in the dark. "She will not being scared in our arms."

Y/n gave a breathless, tired laugh as her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she began to coo again when Julia started to sniffle. Entering their shared room, the two parents climbed back into bed, Julien dragging the blankets back up and over the three, Y/n curling up against him with Julia slowly beginning to relax in her hold, her comfort boosting when Julien wrapped his arms around the two. At ease in the combined warmth of her blanket and parents, Julia fell asleep soundly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more familiar with the French language than any other, except English of course, but I haven’t spoken or used it in years after a certain high school class ruined it for me. So if I do get something wrong, please feel free to correct my mistakes. Also, I started to CONFUSE MYSELF with the name I’d given the baby in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Oui - Yes
> 
> Ma chérie - my sweetheart
> 
> Elle ira beaucoup mieux avec nous que seule. - She will be much better with us than alone.


End file.
